


River

by inndrid



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a bunch of fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inndrid/pseuds/inndrid
Summary: Bluefur goes on a relaxing swim in the river with her forbidden lover.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors)
Kudos: 15





	River

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the formatting is a little wack! I normally write for audiences on mobile so that's what I format for. Hopefully it isn't too distracting!

Bluefur's eyes dart around ThunderClan's camp nervously. Her clan members are milling around the ravine clearing in a rather bored manner, some slowly eating freshkill, but most chatting aimlessly as the sun goes down.

The final dawn patrol had just returned to camp, and the blue she-cat needed to leave soon if she wanted to make it to the river on time, but she is having trouble getting out unnoticed- most cats like to stay up until the sun goes down and the air cools off. A voice disturbs Bluefur from her rising panic.

"Tigerkit! It's time for bed!" Poppydawn calls across the camp to her child, who had been prancing along behind Pinestar, much to the leader's amusement.

"But Mum, it's not even dark yet!" He moans in reply.

"The days are too long during Greenleaf for you to stay awake the entire time the sun is out! You can play again in the morning," Poppydawn insists. The kit huffs in frustration, but obeys and follows her into the nursery.

Bluefur purrs in amusement at the momentary distraction. Taking in a sharp breath, she slinks into the dirtplace, lingering there for a moment to make sure no other cats are there before she wiggles out the back of the tunnel and into the forest.

She lets out a sigh of relief, and trots briskly towards where she had been supposed to be a few minutes ago.

The river isn't far from the ThunderClan camp, so she quickly reaches her destination. The water flows serenely over rocks and debris from the forest, and the sound soothes her as she spots Oakheart, already floating lazily in the water. Once he sees her, however, he rights himself.

"Bluefur!" He calls her over, his smooth meow blending gently with the sounds of the river. The she-cat can feel a pleased smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"Oakheart!" She responds as she slides into the cold water. It soaks slowly into her thick fur, but she doesn't notice the chill as she meets the red-furred tom.

"I missed you so much," she murmurs as they press together. It had only been a few days, but it had felt like moons, going about her duties without seeing so much as a single hair from him. Oakheart doesn't respond, but she knows he felt the pangs of loneliness just as much as she did.

The river swirls around the two cats as they float in the middle of the water for a while, enjoying each other's company for the first time in too long... Until Oakheart suddenly dives underneath the current and pops back up to splash Bluefur! The silent spell broken, both cats laugh and laugh, their skin flushed and hot underneath their soaked pelts.

They play in this manner for a while, the setting sun stretching their shadows long across the water until it darkens and the sky turns a deep navy blue.

"Look at how starpelt shines down on us so brightly," Oakheart says while gesturing to the white spray of stars above them. The two cats had emerged from the river, and are now laying side by side on the sunning rocks, which still radiate heat from when the sun had been shining on them. "Surely our ancestors understand why we have to break the code- true love!" He exclaims. Bluefur tilts her head, not sure she agrees, but it doesn't matter to her whether or not Starclan approves of their relationship-- she would stay with Oakheart, even if it meant she had to go to the Dark Forest.

"It's getting late, do you think we should go back now?" She asks, staring at the moon which has reached its peak in the sky.

The red tom is silent for a moment.

"What if we stayed here together instead?" He meows softly. He shifts his bright gaze towards Bluefur, who doesn't respond, but simply shifts closer. She is content to spend just a moment longer with Oakheart, just one more, Just one more...

And it is there, curled together peacefully, that both cats drift gently to sleep.


End file.
